El Despertal del Rey dragon
by LRisuchan
Summary: Las carreras de dragones se han convertido en una celebración muy importante en Berk. La tribu Hooligan disfruta cada pedazo de ella hasta que un temblor sacudió la tierra y destruyo todo a su paso...pero este no es cualquier temblor ordinario, algo malo despertó y enemigos llegaron a las islas de Berk. Ahora Hipo y los demás luchan por sus vidas para comprender que está pasando.
1. Chapter 1

_Por_

_**LRisuchan**_

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO:**

_**¡Temblor! **_

_**La Celebración De Berk, Hecha Una Ruina**_

* * *

Cinco años habían pasado desde que la guerra con los dragones culmino; Por eso una mañana de verano, los vikingos de Berk trabajaban duro para establecer las nuevas tradiciones en la villa. Ya no hay que matar a los dragones y por ellos los Hooligan se aseguraron de establecer nuevas tradiciones en la aldea.

Los mejores vikingos con grandes canastas se reparten en las altas escaleras de piedras en el Gran Salón. Allí estaba preparando la celebración para las competencias de la "Academia Del Dragón". Todos los vikingos estaban entusiasmados para competir en los cielos con sus consultas bestias voladoras.

La sala estaba repleta, las personas junto con sus dragones decoraban los alrededores, las grandes cintas adornadas con lámparas que tendían a la pared. No había una sola columna que no estuviese decorada. Las mesas ya se hacían con sus comidas servidas. Sin dudas, esta sería una gran celebración.

Entre la multitud se ve Astrid Hofferson, junto a su dragón femenino de la especie Nader Mortiferus; Esta es una preferencia en su jinete por Tormentula o Tormenta, ambas se animan a ayudar con las decoraciones en las paredes.

\- "Gracias amiga" - sonrió Astrid, después de que su dragón la ayudo a llegar a un extremo de pila rocosa, para poner una moña como decoración final - "Bueno esa era la última" - asintió al saltar fuera de la cabeza del dragón . Se detuvo a contemplar la decoración.

\- "Muy bien hecho Astrid" - exclamo Bocón al aproximarse a ella, cojeando como costumbre por su pie de palo izquierdo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa - "Estoy seguro que esta es una gran celebración. Podríamos entrar también en la historia de los vikingos".

\- "¡Sí! Espero que un hipo le guste" - anticipó igualmente emocionada.

Todos parecían trabajar con esmero. Estes contentos por tener a los dragones de aliados y no solo como mascotas leales, si no como amigos. Sin embargo, la paz de Astrid se rompió cuando vio los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda pelearse de nuevo; El conflicto se ha convertido en una cinta roja. Astrid suspiro y se dirigieron a ellos.

\- "Oye, creí que estarás con Hipo en la academia" - dijo Bocón cuando la viola.

\- "¿Cómo se puede conquistar dragones? ¿Por qué no podría manejar a sus estudiantes?" - Burlo al continuar caminando hacia los gemelos.

Bocón rodo los ojos con gracia, ella tal vez tenía un punto.

_**… Mientras en la academia del dragón…**_

\- "Muy bien amigos. Tomen nota de esto. Y a continuación ... es muuuy importante lo que les diré" - disminuyó la voz al final dando ese toque de intriga a sus alumnos.

Dicho esto, Hipo se acercó a la especie "Pesadilla Monstruosa" que tenia de ejemplo hoy en su clase. Se trata de un dragón que se encuentra en su color, con las escamas de color rojo, de cuernos y dientes que dan aspecto terrorífico. Lo gracioso de todo era que el mejor tenía un semblante asustadizo; Ver a muchos vikingos entorno a él lo ponía nervioso.

\- "Cuando se acerquen una pesadilla monstruosa o cualquier dragón, primero se debe hacer ... es, no se ha demostrado". - Explique a medida que se acerque a los pasos cautelosos a la gran bestia - "Y segundo y más importante de todo, es demostrar que eres de confiar"

La voz de seguridad de Hipo era hipnotizante, por eso, vikingos, adultos, niños, niños, presentes, en la clase, no se puede dejar de observar, se asombra, todo lo que vikingo de tan solo diecinueve años demostraba.

\- "Este dragón le causará un reto mayor, y que no será fácil de convencer de que no somos hostiles. Les recomiendo acercarseles desalmados" -. - "Una vez que ustedes aprendan a tener una confianza en sus propios actos, todo saldrá bien. A lo largo y ancho de la vida". reptil rojo.

En el paso de los segundos, el dragón presentará aún más tenso. Pero una vez que vio la mano frente a él, sus ojos se tranquilizaron y redondearon. Los vikingos presentes se aplaudieron al ver la bestia domada.

\- "Una cosa es segura" - continuo Hipo - "Una vez que haces contacto con un dragón, de inmediato se convierte en tu mejor amigo" - afirmar, dar una mirada cariñosa a tu amigo Furia Nocturna, nombrado con gracia y primera impresión Por Chimuelo.

Dicho dragón, tan oscuro como la noche y cariñoso, como un gato, se mantiene acostado a unos metros del grupo de vikingos. Chimuelo alzó la cabeza, sabía muy bien que Hipo se refiere a él. El dragón se aplica y camino hacia su jinete. ¿Cómo puedo saber qué es lo que se puede hacer? Hipo asintiendo, le acaricio la cabeza, recibiendo de su amigo ronroneos.

De repente los vikingos amontonados se dispersaron cuando algo inesperado en las piernas de todos ellos. Resultaba que era un Terrible Terror; El dragón más pequeño conocido por los vikingos. Este territorio es interesante e interesante. Chimuelo enseño los dientes molestos tras el dragón se apropíetarse de su jinete. Detectando la amenaza lanzada de su amigo, se ha convertido en un silencio silencioso y callado; Aunque aún así no hay chimuelo bufo molesto.

\- "Wou ¿qué te pasa amiguito? ¿Por qué estas asustado?" - pregunto Hipo detectando como el cuerpo del dragón se estremecía en el temor.

Hipo intento en el exterior no es pequeño.

\- "Vamos, no puedes esconderte para siempre" - protesto en tono amable.

Vacilante, el Terrible Terror avecino su cabeza por el costado del chico, mirando en busca de un rostro confiable. ¿Alguna vez en el joven de los ojos verdes que le agradaba a la criatura; Tal vez por eso, el pequeño dragón salió de su escondite y dejo que Hipo lo cargara.

\- "¿Qué es lo que tienes?" - pregunto nuevamente meciendo un poco al pequeño en sus brazos.

Y a continuación, un grupo de cinco niños abrió paso frente a la multitud. Sus voces demandantes alborotaron el entorno hasta conseguir llegar a Hipo.

\- "¡Allí está esta!" - Señalo uno de los varones al dragón que sostenido Hipo.

El Terrible Terror, al ver a los cinco niños lanzó un grito desesperado. Ajustar su cuerpo contra el aire mientras se extienden sus alas para un movimiento mas brusco. Los aleteos fuertes dieron su fuga un éxito, y hemos logrado que la Hipo perdiera el agarre sobre él. En esto, nuevamente el dragón se aferró a la espalda del entrenador. Un gemido doloroso escapó de Hipo al sentir las garras del Terror sobre su espalda.

\- "¡Oye, ese es mi dragón!" - El gruño uno de los niños a hipo.

\- "¡Tu dragón, más bien míí mí dragón!" –Proteger el segundo hombre.

\- "¡Ese dragón lo encontré yo!" - Añadió la única niña en el grupo.

\- "Wou, wou, tranquilos, tranquilos" - interrumpió Hipo con las manos en pausa - "Al menos digan que es lo que está pasando".

Tal como él propuso, los cinco llamados un relato lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo, por lo que solo se escuchó un disparate completo.

\- "Ok, está bien, olviden que pregunte eso" - replicó el jinete, en su propia pregunta con torpeza.

Hipo hizo otro intento de sacar al dragón fuera de su espalda ya que el agarre de la mejor le incomodaba. El terror de nuevo forcejeo contra él para no salir. Como era de esperar Hipo suspiro con una derrota amarga; no poder sacarlo. El pequeño terror se encuentra en el hombro izquierdo de Hipo, mirando desde allí a los niños con ira. La idea de que el joven entrenador habla con esos niños desagradables.

Los pequeños vikingos siguieron con la protesta de quien era el dragón, formando en el campo de entrenamiento un aura de inquietud para los dragones presentes. El escándalo los perturbaba incluso en Chimuelo, quien empezaba en gruñir de ira.

\- "¡YA BASTA!" - Actó rápido Hipo. Su arrepentimiento voz gruñona logro acaparar la atención de los niños - "No es bueno pelear frente a los dragones, eso es los nervios nerviosos" - explicó con seriedad - "Nuestros cuerpos tienen la responsabilidad". - "Y otra cosa. Yo no considero a los dragones como cualquier mascota. No es un gato ni un perro por particular. ¡Tampoco algo material!" - "Los dragones son los guardianes, hay que ganar su confianza antes de formar una alianza con ellos. El simple hecho de que ustedes digan este Terrible Terror es de ustedes, no ganara su" Respeto Él no piensa así, solo lo están asustando " .

Los niños bajaron las miradas con vergüenza tras el registro del joven entrenador.

\- "No me tomo a mal, solo quiero enseñarles cómo tratar y un dragón".

Su actitud lo hizo sentirse por un momento como su padre Estoico. Pensar en eso le gustaria escalofríos tras la espalda de tan solo pensarlo. En el momento, los ojos de los niños se elevan hacia el dragón aun escondido tras la espalda de Hipo.

\- "Si realmente quieren ser sus amigos, lo esencial es disculparse con él primero". Si explora, le contamos como el dragón se aproxima a la cabeza por su hombro.

Los niños cedieron la cuenta de que si estaba escuchando, por lo que dijeron lo siguiente agachando las cabezas ...

\- "Lo sentimos"

El dragón miraba a Hipo en el momento, como para saber y era seguro aceptar las disculpas. En su respuesta Hipo asintió con la cabeza, lo que se deduce al reptil mostrarse casi por completo por encima del hombro del joven entrenador. Obviamente aun no se confiaba en los niños, por lo que en su cola alrededor de la cintura de Hipo por si los niños intentaban hacer algo. Hipo rio divertidamente captando la inquietud del reptil.

\- "Aún desconfía" - afirmo, sintiendo el apretón de la cola alrededor de su cintura.

De repente Hipo noto que Terrible Terror inclinaba su cabeza con frecuencia, como usando su sentido del olfato. Algún olor perfumaba la curiosidad de su olfato, podría ser un tipo de alimento cerca de los niños. Hipo noto la bolsa alrededor del hombro de la niña; Tal vez de ahí era que el aroma.

\- "¿Qué traes en la bolsa?" - Le pregunto señalando el bolso.

\- "¿Esto es? ... Es mi almuerzo, mi mami me lo preparo" - exclamo sonriendo.

\- "¡Perfecto!" - asintió Hipo - "La mejor forma de llegar a un dragón es con la comida" - Los niños inclinaron las cabezas en la confusión - "Les mostrare ... amm ... ¿tu nombre es?" - pregunto torpemente a la niña.

\- "Gofi, me llamo Gofi" - sonrió

\- "Bien Gofi ¿Traes de pescado en tu bolsa?" - ella asintió - "Bien. Toma el pescado" - explico Hipo con una sonrisa.

Sin dudar, la niña rebusca en su bolsa y tomo un pedazo de salmón asado pequeño. En cuestión de segundos, Terrible Terror. Con súbita cautela el pequeño Terror se inclina por la clavícula izquierda de Hipo, sus ojos morados miraban a la niña y el salmón, el olor fresco del pescado se infiltraba en su nariz; el desespero de querer comerlo le estremecía todo el cuerpo. Hipo sonrió al ver su desespero.

\- "Ofrecer el salmón" - Hipo le afirmo a la niña.

Obedientemente ella da unos pasos cerca del entrenador, acercando poco a poco el pescado al pequeño dragón trepado sobre Hipo. El terror retrocedió cuando ella se acerca. Sorprendida por como actuó la niña enseguida mira a Hipo.

\- "¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" - pregunto solloza pensando que el dragón la odiaba.

\- "No te preocupes, no estás haciendo nada mal. Solo te digo que no te haré nada malo" - le explico - "Pero te aconsejo, no te acerques tanto. Deja que el llegue a ti. Pero recuerda, demuestra que eres de confianza ".

La pequeña asintió y se quedó en el mismo lado, extendiendo el pescado hacia el reptil. El terror terrible y la niña no se movió en su lugar. guio su camino por el cuerpo del joven delgado hasta llegar al suelo. Aliviarse en el hombro, retorció su hombro cuando el dragón por fin se bajó de él. Contemplando el mismo tiempo en el suelo, la niña le sonrió a Hipo, le devolvió la sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza y susurrando un "adelante". El pequeño terror a una permanecía distante. Ella se inclinó al nivel del dragón con una sonrisa ofreciéndole el salmón.

Los vikingos y los niños presentes observan con súbita impresión como El Terrible Terror se aproxima paso por paso cerca de la niña. Sin duda, todo está en la memoria.

\- "Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien" - animo sonriente Hipo con el progreso.

Finalmente, el Terror se aproximó a unos metros a las manos de la niña. Cauteloso, le hizo una mirada a los ojos marrones brillosos de la joven a su frente.

\- "Tranquilo, no te haré daño" - sonrió ella - "Tómalo, es para ti" - asintió aproximando el pescado cerca de la pequeña figura del dragón.

La calidez de la voz de la niña provocó una sonrisa curva en la mandíbula del pequeño reptil. Aprobó el mandato de la joven agarrando de una mordida el pescado, así como un solo bocado como fuera un dragón grande. Ella comenzó a reírse cuando el Terrible Terror se colocó a su lado.

\- "Su piel me da cosquillas" - Esto es una respuesta satisfactoria en la parte inferior de la mandíbula del dragón.

\- "Vez, ahora le agradas. Ganar su confianza no fue difícil después de todo ¿no crees?" - le pregunto

\- "No, realmente fue fácil" - ella dice sonriente.

En esos momentos, Hipo fue interrumpido por Chimuelo. El jinete volteo a lo largo y ancho del gran dragón negro dio un gesto con la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

\- "Oh, es cierto" - anticipo Hipo al captar el mensaje de su amigo - "Ya deberíamos estar en el Gran Salón. Muy bien, amigos. La clase concluye hasta aquí. La fiesta" - amplio dispersando a la clase para que marchar Hipo dejo finalmente escapar un pesado suspiro - "Gracias a Thor, realmente no es fácil enseñarles a los vikingos como a los dragones" - Expresar sarcásticamente con las manos en las Caderas cuando miro a su dragón - "Vamos amigo, demos nos dice: de seguro papá está esperándonos "- Exclamo por su mano en las manos de palmaditas en la parte de su amigo justo antes de subirse en su libro, cabalgar por los cielos, y un gran aleteo de impulso.

Ya en el Gran Salón Hipo apenas entrando por las grandes puertas se encuentran con Astrid a medio camino de sus pasos. Ella corrió la sonrisa una vez que lo vio, le devolvió la mirada mientras que Chimuelo le importa de lado.

\- "¡Hipo! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?" - Todos los grandes esfuerzos para que se vean tan cargados, pero aún así, tengo muy bonito ".

\- "Realmente se ve muy bien" - respondió sorprendido por la decoración.

\- "¡Lo sé!" - Añadido con un salto de alegría.

\- "Veo que estas muy emocionada, Astrid" - gimió Hipo, así como el fuerte apretón de la emoción que le dio al sostener el derecho del derecho.

La chica se convierte rápidamente en un texto por sus actos, en el modo de soltar el brazo de Hipo y comienza a jugar con su flequillo con timidez.

\- "Lo siento, no quería comportarme de esa manera" - se disculpó, evadiendo el contacto visual de Hipo y continuando a juguetear con su flequillo.

\- "Tranquila, realmente ... eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan" - disminuyo la voz Hipo con vergüenza.

\- "¿¡Qué!?" - Se resaltó Astrid aunque pudo escuchar bien la última oración.

\- "¡Nada!" - Aclaro sonrojado evadiendo la mirada.

A pesar de las palabras vergonzosas, ambos volvieron a intercambiar sonrisas y sonrisas y como una costumbre, sin razón alguna, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro de la parte de Astrid.

\- "¡Ah! Ahí estas, hijo. Estuve buscándote por todas las partes" - dijo Estoico el Vasto, cuando se acercó a la pareja - "Y bien, ¿Te gusta?" - pregunto al colocarse en las espaldas de Hipo y poner su brusca mano izquierda en el hombro delgado de su hijo. El chico asintió a la pregunta de su padre. - La voz alegre de Estoico, resonó en los oídos de su hijo y la multitud presente. En cambio, todos gritaron con aprobación a su jefe.

Finalmente, todos habían terminado. Ya estaban listos para comenzar la gran celebración que se prepararon en dos semanas; en la lista de preparaciones no se incluyen lo siguiente; Los presentes quedaron en silencio cuando se escuchó un zumbido resonar por toda la sala. Atónitos todos dirigieron las miradas a los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda. Ambos jóvenes se encuentran en un lugar de juego. Ellos enseguida se percataron de los ojos que los rodeaban.

\- "Ni siquiera nos miren, no fuimos nosotros" - respondió Brutacio como defensa a jalando por los cuernos a su hermana.

Todos los desvíos de las miradas cuando el suelo comienza un temblar. Grietas en el estrecho techo y las paredes del Gran Salón. Escombros cesaron al movimiento brusco. Pero peor aún, la muerte se presenta a cualquiera de ellos.

* * *

**_Esta historia fue mi primer fanático en el mundo entero y publicado en esta misma página. Jamás había hecho fanfic hasta que una amiga en la universidad me recomendara y decidiera darle un intento. La serie de los dragones "Jinetes de Berk / Rider of Berk". Me enamoré de los personajes y las historias que no pueden evitarse. Este libro posee 46 capítulos, uno de mis fans más largos. Pero lo estoy remoderniseando en este momento. Hipo y los demás solos tenían 14 años y ahora quiero basarlo en "Carrera hacia el borde / Carrera al borde" La última serie en donde Hipo y los demás miembros tienen aproximadamente de 18 a 19 años, antes de La segunda secuela de HTTYD2._**

**_Espero que les guste este cuento tanto como a mí me gusto hacerlo._**

**(tambien estoy publicando este cuento en Wattpad para quienes les interesen, no puedo encontrar imagenes que publico con cada episodio, busquenmen por LRisuchan)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS:**

**"Un Comportamiento Extraño"**

* * *

Grandes rocas del techo comenzaban a ceder con un sonido aterrador. La multitud entro en pánico, cuando varios pilares caen al suelo con el atroz estruendo. Del instinto protector, los dragones cubrieron a sus amos con sus alas para evitar que los escombros perdidos del techo cayeran sobre ellos. Estoico enrosco en sus brazos a su hijo y Astrid, pero en vez de él cubrirlos del peligro, Chimuelo ya había extendido sus alas para protegerlos a ellos tres.

"¡Todos Salgan Del Gran Salón, Ahora!" – ordeno Estoico al guiar a todos fuera de la sala.

"!AHHH!" - se escuchó el grito de espanto de Brutacio – "!Afuera también está temblando!" - añadió estúpidamente lo que era obvio.

"Sí, pero es mejor afuera que adentro" - protesto Estoico agarrando un brazo del chico rubio para sacarlo del tonto shock.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos corrieron escaleras abajo, con el fin de llegar a la aldea mientras otros volaban con sus dragones fuera de la sala. Una vez que el temblor desapareció, todos cubiertos de polvo miraron a las entradas del Gran Salón. Las puertas cayeron brutalmente al suelo. La puerta derecha, en vez de estar en su marco se ubicaba ahora en mitad de las escaleras, y la puerta izquierda tendida de su marco, tambaleando de arriba hacia abajo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer. Pero gracias a Thor, las dos grandes estatuas talladas en rocas se encontraban intactas. El daño afuera era mínimo, pero dentro del salón era lo preocupante.

"¿Todos se encuentran bien?" – pregunto Estoico una vez que salió del shock.

Las personas asintieron en respuesta.

"No" – añadió Astrid al caer en rodillas.

"¿Astrid estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?" – pregunto Hipo al inclinarse lado a ella.

"Hipo…todo…todo lo que hicimos…ya…ya no está" – menciono con los ojos nublados y las manos en los labios. Esta muy perturbada.

Hipo alzo el rostro con impresión, jamás la había visto tan decepcionada y triste. Igual fue a su entorno, muchas caras tristes se reflejaban el los vikingos de Berk. El esfuerzo y empeño de todos, se convirtió en una ruina al momento. Hipo frunció el ceño con lastima, apenas unas pocas horas todos sonreían, y ahora todos tenían las miradas caídas.

"Vamos amigos ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? Somos vikingos. Nos han pasado peores cosas que estas" – expreso Hipo seriamente – "Deberíamos estar agradecidos que todos estamos vivos."

"Pero Hipo… ¿Qué hay de la celebración de la academia? Tú estabas esperando este día tanto como nosotros" –añadió Astrid al mirarlo a un en rodillas.

"Lo sé Astrid, pero mira a tú alrededor. Estamos con vida. Esa sería una razón por la cual celebrar" – le respondió con una sonrisa, poniendo a su vez las manos alrededor de los hombros de ella cuando se inclinó a su nivel.

Ella le dirigió una mirada melancólica de aprobación.

"Hipo tiene toda la razón" – admitió Estoico dirigiéndose frente a su pueblo – "No hay mejor cosa para celebrar que estando todos con vida. Démosles gracias a los dioses de que podemos pasar otro año con nuestras familias" – continuo a decir el gran jefe, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor" – admitió Bocón al pararse lado a su amigo – "Pero no cabe duda que tendremos que posponer la celebración. Por ahora, podemos usar el poco día que nos queda para arreglar el Gran Salón" – dijo como sugerencia.

"Tienes razón Bocón. Sera mejor que todos revisen sus hogares y vean si todo está bien" – ordeno Estoico.

Sin más ni peros, todos se dispersaron a sus hogares. Pocas casas de Berk resultaron destruidas por el temblor, de modo que Bocón no tendría que esforzarse tanto para arreglarlas. Hipo y Chimuelo patrullaron por los cielos la aldea, tomando notas de las cosas que necesitarían para arreglar, ya sean tejados, puertas, cosechas etc.

"Bueno amigo. Al parecer tendremos mucho que hacer" – resoplo al darle dos palmaditas en la cabeza – "Vamos, tenemos que entregarle la lista a Bocón, seguramente él está en la fragua" – Chimuelo gimió con aprobación y se lanzó en dirección a la fragua.

Allá en los cielos Hipo examinaba la lista mientras que Chimuelo dirigía por su cuenta. Realmente necesitarían muchos materiales para arreglar varias casas, pero más aún el Gran Salón. Todo se mantenía tranquilo, el aire era fresco y relajante para el joven vikingo. Esto era una de las cosas que lo conectaba mucho más a su dragón, el volar por los cielos sin ninguna barrera ni reglas. Le era deprimente el saber que no tendría todo el día para volar con su amigo como era la costumbre.

A continuación, sin previo aviso Chimuelo se desvió del camino, dirigiendo entonces a un nuevo rumbo al mar. Hipo en seguida lo noto.

"¿Chimuelo, hacia donde te diriges? La Fragua se encuentra en esa dirección" – protesto señalando a la izquierda. Sin embargo, Chimuelo no respondió.

El dragón se quedó tieso de hombros, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y sus pupilas se convirtieron en una ancha línea recta. Alzó las orejas entre cortando el aire alrededor de ellas, mientras las movía frecuentemente como una antena buscando la señal perfecta, además serpenteaba ligeramente por su camino en los cielos. Hipo noto enseguida los extraños movimientos de su amigo, obviamente esa no era una actitud que él conocía.

"Chimuelo ¿Qué pasa, que tienes amigo?" – le pregunto colocando amablemente su mano alrededor de la escamosa cabeza de su amigo.

Chimuelo no respondió, de contrario aparto la mano de su joven jinete con un ligero movimiento brusco de la cabeza. Esto le hizo recordar a Hipo la vez que Chimuelo actúo de esa forma cuando se encontraron por primera vez con la Muérete Roja. Algo estaba llamando nuevamente la atención de su amigo ¿o algo le molestaba?

"Chimuelo ¿Qué pasa, que tienes?" – insistió.

Desconcertado Chimuelo cerró los ojos en un intento de caer devuelta a la realidad. Ni siquiera él podía concentrarse, no podía entender que era lo que le inquietaba tanto. Hasta que algo se le presento. En la parte más oscura de su mente vio unos ojos, que se abrían de un tirón, mostrando unas pupilas color sangre e iris del color rojo vivo. Eran serios aquellos ojos, que ponían la piel de gallinas. Esto solo tenía un significado para Chimuelo…La presencia de un ser oscuro… había despertado

Atónito por la extraña sensación el Furia Nocturna entra en estado de pánico. Chimuelo rugió de dolor, lanzándose de forma descontrolada en una salpicada hacia abajo. Hipo a su vez comenzó a gritar en suplica "que se detuviera" y como antes, no tuvo respuesta de su amigo. El pánico comenzó a sembrarse en Hipo, tenía que encontrar la manera de anivelar a su compañero antes de que chocaran contra el cuerpo frio del océano. Una caída como esa, sería una muerte segura

Las ondas de viento perturbaban la vista del chico por la velocidad que caían. Controlar la aleta caudal en una salpicada era muy difícil para el delgado cuerpo del joven vikingo. Sin saber que hacer Hipo tiro de las riendas del sillón de cuero, igual como hizo la primera vez que voló por los cielos con Chimuelo. La presión que Hipo hacía con el cinturón molestaba contra el pecho del dragón negro, esto le obliga a la bestia extender sus alas contra el viento disminuyendo así la caída.

"!Chimuelo! ¡Tienes Que Anivelarte Ahora!" – grito – "ANIVÉLATE YAAA!"

Entrando en reacción por la llamada de pánico de su jinete, Chimuelo hace caso de su orden tirando de su cuerpo hacia arriba así tomando nuevamente su lugar en los cielos. Hipo llevo la mano derecha contra su pecho en un gran suspiro de alivio. Estuvieron a solo unos metros de tocar el agua.

"Chimuelo ¿Qué fue todo eso?" – pregunto con la gran molestia de querer saber.

En cambio, Chimuelo solo lo miro sobre su hombro con una expresión más confundida que la suya misma. A pesar de haber vuelto en sí, el gran dragón se sentía avergonzado por su extraño comportamiento.

"Tranquilo amigo, ya paso" – le acaricio la cabeza comprendiendo que su amigo se sentía de forma estúpida – "Si te hace sentir mejor, volvamos a tierra filme" – sugirió, teniendo como respuesta de su dragón un rugido de aprobación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos volvieron a las tierras de Berk. Aterrizaron cerca de la costa, caminaron un palde minutos para llegar a la fragua de Bocón, cual ahora era uso para sacar dientes de dragón. A mitad de camino se encontraron con la sorpresa de una gran multitud desesperada. Hipo levanto una ceja de confusión.

"¿Qué estaba pasando?" - se preguntó adentrándose a la multitud angustiada.

Los vikingos acariciaban las cabezas adoloridas de sus dragones. Bocón a parte de ellos estaba revisando los dientes de la rasa Gronckle, la dragona amada de Patapez llamada Albóndiga o Gorgontua. El herrero y dentista de dragones parecía intentar por medio de los dientes encontrar la fuente de dolor, pero sin resultados se alejó de las fauces de La Gronckle con un suspiro en derrota.

"¿Y bien?" – pregunto angustiado Patapez al lado de su dragón.

"Nada" – resoplo entonces el herrero – "No encuentro la causa de dolor. No creo que sea un dolor de muela" – respondió.

"Bocón ¿Qué está pasando?" – pregunto Hipo una vez que se acercó a él. Al momento se arrepintió haberlo hecho.

La alegría se les presento a los habitantes una vez que Hipo hizo su entrada entre ellos. Como locos los vikingos corrieron hacia el joven entrenador, atosigándolo en búsquedas de respuestas.

"Hipo ¿Qué les pasa a los dragones?"

"¿Por qué actúan de modo extraño?"

"¿Están enfermos?"

"Ah, yo…yo" – se encogió de hombro el jinete cuando todos le azotaban con preguntas.

"¡YA BASTA!" – interrumpió en la multitud Estoico, con un ceño fruncido levemente dibujado en su rostro intimido a todos – "¡Déjenlo respirar!"

"Papá ¿qué está pasando?" – pregunto una vez que tuvo oportunidad.

"No lo sé Hipo. De repente los dragones comenzaron a comportarse de manera extraña" – le respondió, dirigiendo una mirada preocupante a los dragones tumbados en el suelo con rostros adoloridos.

"Entonces, a ellos también les paso lo mismo que a Chimuelo" – susurro para sí Hipo, asumiendo una mano a su barbilla en un pensamiento.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – insistió saber sombrío Estoico al escucharlo.

Hipo se tensó, sabía que su padre se molestaría o peor aún, se preocuparía si lograba enterarse que estuvo cerca de la muerte hace unos minutos. El chico miro desconcertado los ojos verdes de su padre, le era difícil pensar con todo lo que pasaba; no lograba encontrar una excusa creíble.

"Amm, pues yo…solo…" - Hipo mordió su labio inferior cuando se encontró atrapado en sus propias palabras.

La excusa no fue necesaria una vez que los dragones comenzaron a rugir de dolor por segunda vez, esto incluyendo al Terrible Terror que ahora era mascota de Gofi. Chimuelo se tumbó sobre sus patas con el fuerte dolor de cabeza de antes, asustado Hipo corrió a su lado.

"Chimuelo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa amigo?"

La preocupación incremento en el joven jinete cuando Chimuelo lleva sus patas sobre su cabeza por el dolor. De igual manera los dragones escuchaban o sentían algo.

"Tienen miedo" – afirmo Hipo con el ceño fruncido y una voz profunda en el presentimiento – "Ellos tienen miedo. Pueden que ellos sientan algo que nosotros no podemos" – expreso digiriéndose a su padre.

Estoico solo pudo intercambiar una mirada más confusa a su hijo.

"¿A qué crees que se deba, Hipo?" – le pregunto Patapez con un tono sollozo.

"No lo sé. Pero no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados" – mascullo entre dientes.

A lo lejos de la muchedumbre y escondido bajo una capa se encontraba un hombre, sus labios ligeramente curvados en una alegra y satisfactoria sonrisa, se podía contemplar a Krogan mirando al desconsolado jinete desesperado por una después. Miro a su alrededor y luego despareció en la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES:  
**  
_**"DOBLE PESADILLA"**_

* * *

Era inaudito el no poder comprender tal sufrimiento de los dragones; pero fuera lo que fuera Hipo encontraría la solución. Los Berkianos regresaron a sus hogares por órdenes rectas de Estoico. Hipo tranquilizo a sus amigos diciendo entre dientes que todo sería "temporario", o al menos eso quería pensar.

Debía analizar con calma e intentar no entrar en pánico, por esto se regresó a su hogar y entro a su habitación, dando se vello un gran suspiro deprimente cuando recordó que todo el suelo de su alcoba estaba desordenado, con dibujos de Chimuelo dormido y varías modificaciones para una silla de montar nueva. Decidió que limpiaría más tarde, por ahora solo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama abatido por todo lo sucedido. Llevo sus puños a su frente en un intento de analizar las cosas; sabía que el temblor de algún modo estaba relacionado con el repentino dolor de cabeza de los dragones.

Dejo escapar otro suspiro antes de apoyar la espalda contra la cabecera de su cama, colocando sus rodillas contra su pecho y las manos alrededor de sus piernas, dejo caer sus ojos rectos en la nada, su mente se había perdido en el pensamiento.

No paso mucho cuando Hipo se percató de que su amigo no estaba presente en la habitación. El joven azorado examino a su frente en el suelo la redonda piedra gris que se presentaba como la cama de su Furia Nocturna.

\- "¿Chimuelo?" - nombro con la ceja arqueada, el juraría que su amigo le había seguido hasta la casa.

Con un impulso adelante, salto fuera de su cama, tomando rumbo abajo por las escaleras para encontrarse de repente con su padre entrando por la puerta principal.

\- "Papá ¿Has visto a Chimuelo?"

\- "Yo creí que estaba contigo" – respondió colocando su casco en sima de un tornillo que resaltaba de la columna frente a la entrada.

\- "Yo también lo pensé. Pero no está."

\- "No te preocupes, tal vez está volando con los otros dragones" – al decir tal palabras, el gran jefe se tensó de hombro al recordar la aleta que falta a dicho dragón.

\- "Chimuelo no puede volar, papá" – le recordó a dientes rodando los ojos a su vez.

\- "Lo sé, no quise decir eso" – se disculpó con vergüenza.

\- "Como sea, iré a buscarlo" – argumento en un suspiro.

\- "No es para tanto hijo, además ya es casi la hora de la cena, de seguro vendrá con hambre. Creo que preparare un estofado" – anuncio con ánimo, se notaba que no quería estar pensando en lo de hoy.

Hipo se estremeció ante la palabra "estofado", si le gustaba el platillo, él podría comerlo todos los días, claro, si es que no era preparado por su padre. Si hay una cosa que Hipo no deseaba, eso sería todo lo que su padre cocinara.

\- "Yo... creo que paso" – dejo saber con una mueca de asco sin que su padre lo notara.

El chico tenía presente lo que le pasaría una vez que diera la primera cucharada; crudo y salado estofado recorrer por su delgada garganta. Sin duda, esto le enfermaría al estómago de tan solo pensarlo.

Sin que Estoico lo notara, Hipo se escabullo por la puerta. El sonido de la madera crujiente que provenía de la chimenea era lo suficiente audible como para no delatar el chirrido oxidado de la prótesis del joven vikingo. Dio a su fuga aun éxito. Hipo guío su camino al mercado de la aldea, sus pasos iban a la velocidad de la angustia, él sabía que algo andaba mal, Chimuelo nunca dejaría su lado sin al menos dejarle saber.

\- "¿En dónde estás amigo?" – susurro para sí mismo a medida que sus pasos se volvieron una carrera.

Horas más tarde. El sol se sumergía a lo lejos del mar, tocando los cielos con la mitad de su cabeza, sus cabellos reflejaban los últimos destellos naranjas de su cuerpo luminoso; a su vez, se aproximaba por lo más alto su amiga la luna, esta era a acompañada con los tonos azules oscuros que presentaban la noche.

Hipo llevaba unas horas en la búsqueda de su amigo. Exploro por los más pequeños rincones hasta la piedra más alta de Berk, pero no encontró nada. Su corazón le pesaba y un cosquilleo de nauseas le molestaba en la boca del estómago. No sabía más donde buscar. Sin remedio regreso a su casa con la mirada baja, sentía un gran impulso de querer gritar del desespero que mantenía en silencio.

Justo al subir por los cinco escalones y encontrarse frente a la puerta, esta se abre antes de que él pudiera alcanzar la perilla. Bocón y su padre se le presentaron en la entrada.

\- "Ah, Hipo, hay estas" – le sonrió entonces Bocón – "Estoico y yo estábamos a punto de buscarte."

\- "¿Y eso sería por?" – dijo deprimido apenas dirigiéndole la mirada a su antiguo mentor.

\- "Chimuelo ya regreso a casa" – le dejo saber Estoico dando una señal por encima de su hombro con el pulgar – "Esta allá arriba" – señalo con la mirada las escaleras que daban a la habitación de su hijo.

Hipo abrió los ojos como platos ante la noticia, pero enseguida los entre cerró con un ceño molesto. Paso por entremedio de Bocón y su padre con un leve empujón de hombros. No hizo caso a las protestas de ambos hombres, solo se enfocó en llegar a las escaleras; donde torpemente tropezó con la prisa. Finalmente dio con la puerta de su alcoba; empujón tan fuerte el compartimiento que el dragón negro salto desde su roca. Chimuelo mira a Hipo, como Hipo miro a Chimuelo. Por un segundo el jinete dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios viendo que su amigo estaba bien, pero de nuevo su expresión se convertirla en una mirada angustiada.

\- "¡Chimuelo, donde estuviste!" – pregunto a regañadientes – "¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes, llevaba horas sin encontrarte!" - el dragón lo miro con ojos grandes – "Creí...creí que algo malo te había pasado" – expreso consentimiento.

Dicho dragón siseó ante las preguntas de su jinete y sin más rodeos tumbo su cabeza a una esquina de la roca con molestia. Hipo abrió los ojos en impresión; Chimuelo le estaba ignorando.

\- "¿Por qué medas la espalda?" – pregunto – "¿Acaso estas molesto conmigo?" – siguió sin respuesta.

Hipo retrocedió un paso antes del otro, no podía creer que su amigo le ignorara. Esa misma actitud le hacía recordad aquella vez que "La Muerte Susurrante" ataco a Berk, con el propósito de matar a Chimuelo. Ese día, Chimuelo ignoraba y empujaba a Hipo para protegerlo de la batalla entre ambos dragones ¿Pero y ahora, porque lo evadía?

\- "¿Aun te duele la cabeza?" – añadió cuando se acerca para verificar si tenía fiebre. Su acto amable fue recibido con un gruñido amenazador del gran reptil. Hipo retrocedió inmediatamente tras ver como aquellos afilados dientes de su amigo se presentaron – "Chimuelo ¿Qué te sucede? soy yo, Hipo" – hablo molesto.

Hipo retrocedió inmediatamente tras ver como aquellos afilados dientes de su amigo se presentaron – "Chimuelo ¿Qué te sucede? soy yo, Hipo" – hablo molesto

De nuevo aquel dragón tumbo la cabeza evadiendo el contacto visual de su jinete. Sus grandes ojos se hallaban en un estado de aburrimiento cuando miraba hacia la nada. Se podía notar que estaba algo deprimido y por alguna razón... molesto.

La molestia le invadió el corazón al joven vikingo, de modo que apretó los dientes con ira. Sus manos se volvieron puños de rabia junto a un ceño fruncido. La voz que sentía en su interior corrió por su garganta desatando por completo la ira que sentía.

\- "¡CHIMUELO!" – grito.

De manera estupefacta, el dragón se estremeció ante el llamado, jamás su niño humano había pronunciado su nombre con tanta ira. Con timidez el reptil volteo la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de ojos llorosos de su jinete. Sin retraso, el dragón se puso en cuatro patas con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Hipo llorar en silencio. El joven evadió el contacto visual de su dragón; en ningún momento él tenía pensado llorar, pero el sentimiento de ira y culpa por no poder hacer nada abrieron pasó a sus lágrimas.

Avergonzado y con dolor en el pecho, Chimuelo se precipito a su jinete. Suave pero lo bastante confortable el reptil golpea con su cabeza el abdomen de su niño humano, mostrando a su vez resoplos como disculpas. Hipo sonrió ante esto.

\- "Yo también lo siento, amigo" – se disculpó secando las lágrimas en las mangas de su túnica – "No fue mi intensión gritarte ni ser tan grosero; es solo que me siento inquieto con lo que está pasando. Sé que algo malo...esta por pasar" – expreso con un sentir pesado en la garganta.

Chimuelo resoplo de acuerdo a las palabras de su niño humano. Estando ahora con ánimos pasa su áspera lengua sobre la mejilla de su humano.

\- "Jeje, te extrañe, amigo" – sonrió al ver el típico ánimo de su dragón – "Si al menos supiera que es lo que te molesta, créeme que haría todo lo posible por ayudarte" – exclamo acariciando bajo la barbilla del dragón – "Fue un día muy extraño sin dudas. Creo que será mejor que descansemos." – bostezo. Sin rodeos ambos fueron a descansar.

Ya en lo profundo del sueño, Hipo empezó a experimentar lo que sería una pesadilla de mal gusto. Un sueño visible no era, más bien era como el juego de un rompecabezas que había que ordenar. En otro resumen, veía en lo profundo de su cabeza imágenes; imágenes que saltaban uno tras otra. Esto solo traía consigo la confusión, pues aquello que veía se resumía de la siguiente forma...

_**Alas negras que se extienden con gran rudeza en los aires.**_

_**La sonrisa maliciosa de humor se infiltraba en los labios de un misterioso hombre.**_

_**Sus ojos brillan aun en lo más profundo de la oscuridad y su mirada penetra el miedo más que la de un dragón.**_

_**Odio, Rencor, Orgullo y Venganza es lo que se expresa en lo más profundo de su ser.**_

_**Aquel hombre no se detendría ante nadie.**_

_**No le huiría al más valiente**_

_**Y no daría la espalda al más vil.**_

_**Él, tomara todo lo que este a su paso.**_

_**Ya sea familias, tierras o hasta la misma vida.**_

_**El miedo es lo único que él dejaría escapar de aquellos que lo enfrenten.**_

Hipo se despertó con un grito que causo a su amigo despertar de golpe. Jadeaba como su respiración le apretaba el pecho. Sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón de largas millas. El sudor bajaba por su frente dando paso a su barbilla.

\- "¿Un sueño?" – susurro en el jadeo.

El joven tomo leves respiraciones rápidas hasta lograr encontrar el volumen de su corazón y ponerlo en un ritmo estable. Tal vez haya sido solo un sueño. ¿Pero, porque una parte de él... le inquietaba?... aquello... fue muy real.

Chimuelo se sacudió del sueño y se precipito hasta Hipo, rugió suavemente para solo llamar la atención de su niño humano. Hipo le sonrió y le rascó por debajo de la barbilla.

\- "Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte"

Aprobando su disculpa, Chimuelo le lamio la mejilla, recibiendo de parte del jinete un estremecimiento de asco al contacto de la áspera y rasposa lengua.

Aliviado porque su grito no llega a despertar a su padre, Hipo se cepillo el cabello con la mano hacia atrás antes de un suspiro, le sonrió de nuevo a su amigo y busco su bota derecha situada en la esquina de su cama. Una vez puesta la bota miro por la ventana de su alcoba; el cielo seguía un poco a oscuras, pero sin dudas el sol se presentaría en cualquier momento.

\- "¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por los cielos?" - Chimuelo rugió feliz ante la pregunta, moviendo de lado a lado su cola como a la de un cachorro contento – "Shhh, tranquilo, no queremos despertar a papá"

A continuación, Hipo y Chimuelo se escabulleron por la ventana de la alcoba; el Furia Nocturna se adelantó saltando desde el tejado, su emoción era intensa que no podía dejar de saltar.

\- "Chimuelo, quieto" – le susurro Hipo mientras se agarraba del borde de la ventana ya después de estar trepado en el tejado.

Logrando calmar a su compañero, Hipo se dedica a bajar del techo. Sin previo aviso su prótesis resbalo violentamente de su posición, causando que Hipo callera con todo su peso contra su trasero en el frio suelo. Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro mientras se sobaba por debajo de su glúteo. Chimuelo se acercó, dando una vez lado al chico un codazo con la nariz para saber si está bien.

\- "Estoy bien, pero creo que me saldrá un moretón" – se burló aun en el dolor. Chimuelo recibió su comentario burlón con una tercera lamida en la mejilla, de nuevo Hipo estremecimiento por el asco.

De repente se escucha un gruñido venir de lado a ellos, sus miradas velozmente corren hasta el gruñido, así topándose con la silueta de Rompecráneos el fuerte dragón de su padre Estoico, que tenia la apariencia similar a la de un escarabajo. Hipo no contaba con caer cerca del pequeño establo que su padre le había construido a Rompecráneos, lamentablemente esta se ubicaba cerca de la ventana de Hipo. El gruñido de Rompecráneos alentó a Chimuelo a ponerse en defensiva por si el dragón atacaba a su jinete.

\- "Wou, wou, tranquilo Rompecráneos, somos nosotros" – anuncio algo inquieto por el repentino gruñido de ambos dragones.

Rompecráneos se detuvo al reconocer la voz del hijo de su jinete, a la vez Chimuelo viendo que todo estaba bajo control retiro la defensa con una sentada de sus patas traseras. Rompecráneos dejo escapar un pequeño rugido de simpatía tras la presencia de Hipo.

\- "Shhh, despertaras a mi padre"

Rompecráneos toma la indirecta, se volteó y regreso a su esquina para continuar su descanso hasta que el sol se presentara por completo. Hipo sonrió con un suspiro de alivio; eso tampoco parece haber despertado a su padre.

Lo que parecía ser tranquilo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues un chasquido de ramas se escuchó por la parte trasera de la casa. Chimuelo fue el primero en notar una figura alta correr hacia el bosque hallado a las espaldas de la casa Haddock. Gruñendo a dientes, el dragón se pone en alerta; Hipo se acercó con intriga, aferro sus ojos a la dirección que su amigo marcaba con la vista.

\- "Chimuelo ¿Qué pasa, que estás viendo?" – sin previo aviso el dragón se lanza tras la sombra con un leve rugido – "¡Chimuelo adónde vas!"

Con la confusión Hipo se lanza tras su amigo, pero luego de un par de minutos de correr lo pierde de vista. Angustiado, el jinete recorre el punto de su entorno con la mirada, no podía ver muy bien por la poca claridad, el sol a un no se precipitaba por lo alto del cielo, aunque ya había varios rayos del sol aproximándose por el horizonte. Llamo con todo su aire el nombre de su amigo, pero no hubo respuestas de su parte; Hipo agacho la cabeza con un pensamiento...

¿Por qué se está comportando de manera extraña?

Hipo continuo la corrida por el bosque, solo se detenía para tomar leves respiraciones tras la fatiga. Camino varios minutos por la maleza de las tierras de Berk. Derecha a izquierda dirigía a cada segundo la cabeza, observando todo lo que pudiera ver a su alrededor. Se adentraba más y más a lo profundo del bosque con pasos ligeros. El pecho comenzó a dolerle con un sentir desgarrador.

\- "¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Porque siento que algo malo pasara?" - pensaba para sí mismo cuando tocaba su pecho adolorido.

De inmediato, el chico se detuvo cuando escucha el gruñido de angustia de su dragón. Una sensación escalofriante recorrió la espina dorsal del vikingo tras los rugidos continuos. Chimuelo estaba en problemas

Su impulso le obligo a correr en busca del llanto de pánico. Los gruñidos lo guiaron al otro lado de las playas de Berk. Hipo dio un salto de impresión cuando vio cerca de la costa dos barcos de cazadores. Ligeramente, el joven jinete se escabullo a la izquierda por detrás de unas rocas ubicadas cerca de los árboles. Se atrevió a mirar por encima de ella con ojos grandes por la adrenalina que acumulaba su delgado cuerpo. Tenso sus dedos sobre la superficie de la piedra a medida que asomaba más la cabeza. Cuatro hombres armados hasta los dientes merodeando por la orilla. Hipo frunció el ceño seriamente con un suspiro, la presencia de los Cazadores no era de su agrado, o, mejor dicho, nunca lo fue.

Los Cazadores, conocidos como hombres que siempre arrasaban las islas de dragones, inesperados en los ataques, viles ante todo, despreciados y mal olientes. Sin duda, Hipo como otras islas los odiaban, pero más que a todos detestaba a "Viggo Grimborn"; hombre inteligente, calculador, paciente e inesperado. Era extraño no verlo por los mismos alrededores.

En seguida los pensamientos de rencor contra los Cazadores se desplomaron ante la presencia de un gemido penoso. Era Chimuelo, quien estaba siendo arrastrado y amordazado en una carroza hecha a su medida. Hipo ahogo un dolor de ira y angustia en la garganta al ver a su mejor amigo atado y abatido por tantos rostros burlones que tiraban de la carroza; esto le apuñalaba al pecho. El odio aumento cuando la sonrisa de Viggo se hizo eco en sus oídos. Vilmente aquel hombre se supera al lado del dragón cautivo con una mirada gallarda.

\- "No fue tan difícil atraparte" – asumió, dando una risa victoriosa – "Aun que esperaba que me dieras algo de pelea" – ahogo la voz en un tono decepcionante. Chimuelo a cambio le devolvió una mirada fulminante – "¡Llévenlo a la nave!" – ordeno.

Los guardias dieron a su celebración la carga del dragón hacia un bote. Hipo sentía ganas de lanzarse a su rescate, pero sabía que tal acto era cosa de locos. Maldijo en voz baja al dar un leve puñetazo derecho a la roca, de esto se arrepintió tras ser recompensado con un dolor leve en el menique.

\- "¿Porque solo te llevas al Furia Nocturna?" – pregunto con rudeza Krogan al entrar en escena – "Podemos llevarnos a todos los dragones de una vez"

Krogan, se impresiono Hipo. Un ceño más intenso que el anterior se aferró en su frente al ver que la caza recompensas también estaba en sus tierras.

\- "Paciencia amigo mío. Todos los dragones serán nuestros, este por otro lado no puede volar así que me lo llevare por adelanto" – añadió en un tono elegante. Krogan gruño con desaprobación.

\- "¿Que hay sobre su jinete?" – dijo entonces con imprudencia.

\- "El muchacho no será problema, en cuanto concluya el plan, él estará en mis manos" – le sonrió como si todo no fuera un problema – "Atacaremos a Berk al anochecer. Hipo y sus jinetes no sabrá que los golpeo" – sonrió vilmente.

Hipo apretó los dientes en ira, no le gustaba la idea de estar atrapado en las garras de Viggo, y menos apreciaba aquellas sonrisas; aparte de ello, no le agradaba los planes de su enemigo sobre atacar a Berk. Sin dudas tenía que darse prisa y avisarle a su padre.

Dio una última mirada a su amigo indefenso cuando era cargado al bote que lo llevaría aquel navío de cazadores. No tuvo de otra que pronunciar en voz baja un "Lo siento" y dirigirse en carreras nuevamente por el bosque.

\- "Volveré por ti... lo prometo" – murmuro.

Hipo quería creer en su promesa. Claro que volvería, es de Chimuelo de quien hablaba, no hay forma de que ambos permanecieran tanto tiempo separados, ¿O ese no sería un buen momento?

Violentamente, Hipo fue agarrado desde la espalda. Fuertes brazos lo levantaron del suelo como un abraso indeseado.

\- "¡Encontré al chico!" – festejo el Cazador que lo comprimía en sus fornidos brazos.

\- "!NO. Suéltame. Bájame!" – pataleo en protesta.

\- "¡Guarda silencio!" – demando otro Cazador. Dicho hombre trajo consigo un saco vacío.

Hipo peleo contra el segundo Cazador, pues el vil hombre intentaba forzal sus piernas dentro de aquel saco. Estaba asustado y paralizado en hacer una reacción inadecuada. Su mente solo pensaba en patalear e intentar gritar, pero los nervios apenas lo dejaban respirar. El frio congelo su sangre, solo podía sentir su corazón latir en millas y el cuerpo estremecerse en miedo. Le asustaba el oscuro interior del saco.

¿Qué le aguardaba?

¿Adónde lo llevarían?

¿Quién advertiría a su padre?

Hipo, anhelaba que Chimuelo lo salvara como ha hecho tantas veces.

\- "Les daré cinco segundos para que lo dejen ir" – interrumpió una voz irreconocible. Los hombres tanto como Hipo dejaran de forcejear con el fin de seguir con los ojos aquella voz fuerte y masculina. Provenía de la cima de un árbol, y era efectivo. Un hombre se encontraba sentado sobre una gruesa rama. Hipo con ojos casi llorosos vio a la persona de la interrupción – "1...2...3" – comento a contar.

Al momento el extraño individuo saltó de la rama. El tronco era muy alto, pero aquel sujeto cayó con elegancia y sin problemas para mantenerse de pies en la tierra. Los bandidos quedaron tan impresionados como su rehén. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, pero de eso no se podía decir más, pues el individuo estaba cubierto en una capa sucia que le cubría el rostro tanto como el cuerpo entero.

\- "¿Quién eres?" – pregunto atónito Hipo.

\- "¡Oye, nosotros somos quien hacemos las preguntas!" – enfureció el Cazador tapando la boca del vikingo – "¿Quién eres?" – repitió. Hipo rodo los ojos como si lo que él hubiera dicho jamás salió de su boca, sino por la del Cazador.

\- "Increíble que me hayan olvidado así de fácil" – estipulo.

Y con esa pista, los Cazadores se estremecieron un poco.

\- "Pero... tú deberías estar muerto" – tiño la voz.

\- "Nosotros personalmente vimos como nuestro líder te disparo"

\- "¿Hablas de esto?" – sacando su mano bajo la capa, el extraño rebelo una flecha puntiaguda con la madera manchada en sangre seca. Los Cazadores quedaron perplejos. – "Necesitaran más que esto para matarme" – curvo una sonrisa.

Viendo a sus captores demasiado enfocados en aquel intruso, Hipo actuó. Logro zafar la mano de su atacante de sus labios en donde prosiguió a morderlo. Un fuerte grito escapo del hombre; los dientes del chico quedaron marcados en su piel. No obstante, Hipo prosiguió. Luego de caer al suelo, se levantó y con su prótesis metálica pisoteo al Cazador delante de él. El hombre salto en puntilla. Hipo al momento haría su escape, pero de nuevo aquella fuerte y enojada mano lo sometió.

\- "¡Maldito mocoso, debería matarte!" – desenfundo su espada así colocándola en el frágil cuello del joven en amenaza.

Al momento aquel encapuchado hizo su movimiento. No necesitó un arco, pues como un proyectil lanzo la flecha, quedando clavada en la mano del cazador que sostenía dicha espada. Aquel grito atormento incluso a las aves. La sangre se escurrió tanto que el cazador temía remover la flecha.

\- "Puedes quedártela" – burlo el extraño con entusiasmo, regalándole la flecha.

\- "¡Como te atreves!" – aquel que fue mordido en la mano alzo su espada en contra del individuo por lo que le hizo a su compañero. Esto no se quedaría así en su opinión.

Furioso se abalanzó, el filo de su espada a tan solo unos centímetros del extraño encapuchado quien ni se molestó en moverse. El Cazador sonrió, ha este sujeto no le interesaba defenderse. Pero al momento, todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta; aquel hombre también esbozó una siniestra sonrisa. Con una pared de viento, el Cazador fue catapultado tan fuerte que golpeo contra la corteza de un árbol; en menos de unos segundos el cazador quedo fuera de combate.

Su compañero quedo atónito ¿pero que había golpeado contra su compañero? Aquel hombre ni siquiera movió un brazo para defenderse.

Una sensación insegura invadió el interior tanto como el pensamiento del joven vikingo. Los hombres de Viggo no eran rivales para aquel extraño intruso. Había algo muy peligroso en él, e Hipo era capaz de sentirlo. De tan solo ver como venció a los fornidos hombres el miedo lo invadió de nuevo, y pensó que no solo los Cazadores podrían ser su enemigo. Con más razón, debía de huir. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió la corrida lo más lejos de aquel lugar.

\- "¡Oye, espera!" – exclamo el extranjero, pero el chico ya estaba fuera de su alcance – "Demonios" – protesto entre dientes. El hombre daría persecución, pero no obstante se detuvo a mirar al lastimero Cazador – "Retírate y hazle saber a tu líder que no me quedare con las manos cruzadas".

El Cazador se estremeció, sintió que podría morir fácilmente en las manos de aquella persona. Sin tiempo que perder, el cazador recogió a su inconsciente amigo y desaparecieron en las llanuras del bosque. Con ellos fuera de su camino, el encapuchado fue tras su objetivo.

...Mientras tanto...

Al correr, una sensación desgarradora le invadió el pecho y varias punzadas golpeaban en su cabeza. De imprevisto, Hipo se detuvo cuando un molesto zumbido golpeaba tanto en sus oídos como en lo más alto de su cabeza. El vikingo comenzó a jadear tras que la palpitación resonó aún más fuerte. Se quejó con un leve grito angustiador cuando cae de rodillas al suelo frío. Llevo sus manos a los oídos intentando evitar el irritante chirrido que le zumbaba en los tímpanos. El dolor errático recorría por todo su alrededor, era un sonido sin un lugar fijo de dispersión. Apretó los dientes y los ojos al gemir de dolor, la angustia le hizo sentir que su cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

Y a continuación, el sonido se detuvo. Hipo abrió los ojos algo aturdido; miro a su entorno con una expresión cansada por esa experiencia. Logrando conseguir la calma dio a sus pies para levantarse, se tambaleo en el proceso del aturdimiento, pero logro apoyarse en uno de los árboles de su frente. Su vista le fue borrosa luego de unos momentos, aunque de nuevo cayó al suelo en una posición fetal. El dolor regreso cien veces más punzante, como alfileres que se clavaban en su cerebro.

Grito por el dolor, aquel infernar ardor le penetraba como el fuego que quema la piel. De repente aquella misteriosa persona se acercó a él. Hipo alzó la mirada preguntándose de nuevo ¿Quién podría ser el encapuchado?, Pero aguarden... el sonido... el sonido proviene del intruso.

\- "¡Para...ya...BASTA!" – rogo en el dolor.

\- "Eres rápido para tener una prótesis" – según hablo aquel irritante sonido se detuvo – "Escucha, no estoy aquí para jugar a la niñera, así que será mejor que me escuches y hagas todo lo que te diga" – gruño.

\- "¡En serio crees que te seguiré!" – refunfuño entre dientes.

\- "Si quieres a tu dragón de vuelta, entonces deberías" – amenazo - "Además, te salve la vida. Ahora me debes una"

Hipo arrugó la frente. Eso era cierto, aunque no es agradable que le achaquen las cosas a uno en cara. Hipo diría algún comentario cuando aquel sujeto se le adelanto...

\- "Pronto iniciara la guerra"

\- "¿Disculpa?" – Hipo levanto una ceja, no sabía cómo tomar el comentario.

\- "El mundo que conocemos está a punto de cambiar, drásticamente" – prosiguió – "Y si queremos cambiar eso, tienes que ayudarnos, Hipo Haddock Abadejo Tercero"

El vikingo quedo atónito; aquella persona sabia su nombre enterró incluso lo del "Tercero|, o puede que aún más. Pero lo más confuso era que Hipo no entendía una sola palabra de lo que aquella persona deseaba explicarle. El vikingo preguntaría cuando el individuo se le adelanto de nuevo...

\- "Conozco de tus a sañas y el vínculo con el Furia Nocturna. El aprecio que sientes por los dragones es muy admirado por mi padre. Por eso, has ganado tú lugar entre nosotros"

Hipo de nuevo, no encontraba come dirigirse a lo escuchado. Apenas aún seguía conmocionado por el ataque de aquellos hombres, y ahora recibió un tercer golpe del que se tendría que levantar de nuevo. En tan pocos días, Berk ya estaba pasando por mucho; él, estaba pasando por mucho.

\- "¿Algo de lo que dices tiene sentido?" – se molestó el vikingo – "¿¡De qué guerra me estás hablando!?"

\- "Una historia larga para tan poco tiempo. No creo poder contarte todo. Pero puedes saber que tú vida está en peligro, no, corrección, toda tú especie está en peligro."

\- "¿Berk?" – tembló, pensando que su pueblo estaba en problemas.

\- "No" – interrumpió el sujeto - "Berk solo es una parte. La humanidad entera, está en peligro" – Hipo no sabía que decir al respecto, no obstante, el individuo prosiguió – "Una gran oscuridad ha despertado, con sed de sangre, y no se detendrá hasta cumplir su objetivo"

\- "¿Despertado? Quieres decir... que el temblor fue..."

\- "Eso, solo fue una advertencia" – interrumpió – "Lo peor, está aún más cerca"

\- "Yo tenía razón. Algo malo está pasando... y los dragones son consiente... eso explicaría el comportamiento extraño" – pensó en voz alto el chico – "Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces debo advertirle a mi padre" – se dio la vuelta para correr cuando de momento aquel individuo agarro su mano.

\- "Seria perder tiempo. Debes huir, antes de que el enemigo llegue a ti"

\- "¿Te refieres a Viggo?"- el individuo le asintió. – "Aunque fuera así, no puedes pedirme hacer tal cosa. ¡Mi padre debe saber! ¡El enemigo planea atacar esta noche!" – señalo la dirección de su aldea en tono alarmante.

\- "Ambos mundos depende de tus decisiones Hipo Abadejo, sea lo que elijas afectara tanto tú futuro como el nuestro."

\- "Entonces ¿¡quieres decirme que todo esto es mi culpa!?"

El sujeto recibió un impacto con la pregunta que lo hizo bajar la defensiva; tal acto le dio una pista al vikingo de que el individuo estaba ocultando algo.

\- "No puedes decirme que no haga nada. No te conozco. Incluso podrías ser mi enemigo" – endureció un poco la voz.

\- "En eso te equivocas. ¡Demonios, eres tan terco como tu dragón!" – enfureció el sujeto.

\- "¡Mi dragón no tiene...HA...!" – se volteó en la realización – "¡Chimuelo, no puedo dejarlo!"

\- "Ahora pretendes ir a salvarlo" – exclamo con arrogancia.

\- "Es mi amigo, no dejare que Viggo se quede con él" - lo desafío.

\- "Y es completamente entendible. Pero si te atrapan, no podrás serle de ayuda. Debes enfocarte en huir y traer la paz devuelta"

\- "¿La paz? Ja, ¿y crees que huyendo poder traer paz?" – se lo tomo como un chiste – "¿Qué clase de persona eres?"

\- "No soy como tú" – ahogo la voz he miro al chico directamente a los ojos.

Por primera vez, Hipo alcanzó a ver los ojos de aquel sujeto. Eran brillosos, con el iris extrañamente de color dorado. Se trataba de ojos cautivadores y atractivos. Lo que resultaba vergonzoso, ya que de alguna forma aquella mirada provocaba rubor en el vikingo. Un atragantado suspiro se expulsó del sujeto encapuchado. Lentamente llevo las manos el gorro de su capucha y la extrajo hacia atrás. Hipo no supo cómo reaccionar. Aquel hombre... no era humano del todo.

Tenía una expresión casi muerta, no indicaba ser de esas personas que sonreían muy a menudo. Era joven, puede que no pasara más de veintitrés años. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, llamativo de un color blanco. Su piel era más que pálida, pues de su carne brillaban escamas de color verde y azul, no se notaba mucho, pero estaban allí presentes. De sus manos resaltaban uñas oscuras y afiladas como las de un gato, y como muchas criaturas que solo se han escuchado en cuentos de hadas, el hombre tenía orejas puntiagudas como elfo.

Aquello, era una imagen exacta, de lo que vendría siendo... un semidragón. El joven sintiéndose avergonzado por la forma perpleja en que Hipo lo inspeccionaba prosiguió a explicar

\- "Unificaste a Berk con los dragones. Demostraste que ambos mundos pueden coexistir" – escuchando eso el vikingo sintió rubor. Las palabras del hombre seguían siendo serias, pero de cierto modo estaba alagándolo. – "Pero hay personas que no están del todo acuerdo. Personas, que intentaran destruir lo que has unido"

\- "Pero no lo entiendo ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

El sujeto se acercó al muchacho. Hipo retrocedió un poco.

\- "No te asustes. Solo quiero mostrarte lo que intento decirte" – comento, levantando despacio una mano hacia el chico.

Hipo lo dudo por un momento; movió el rostro un poco hacia la derecha según el sujeto precipitaba el brazo. Al final, permitió que lo tocara, pues sentía curiosidad sobre lo que él intentaba decirle. El hombre coloca el dedo pulgar sobre el parpado inferior del chico y el dedo índice sobre la sien. Hipo no entendía el motivo o de porque tocar esas áreas específicas de su rostro. Pero al momento algo raro comenzó a invadir su celebró. Se trataba de imágenes, que presentaban lo siguiente;

**Dragones, grandes y pequeños se dispersaban en los cielos grises,**

**Barcos vikingos se reunían en grandes cantidades en el océano pacifico,**

**Catapultas y armas ya hacían en el entorno de aquellos navíos.**

**Violento fuego se destacaba de las cubiertas de barcos vikingos por causa de los dragones,**

**Hombres violentamente caían al agua y eran devorados por furiosas bestias de mares.**

**Ante todo, un hombre de cabello oscuro observaba con ojos brillosos de placer la gran batalla entre dragones y vikingos**

Un gemido gutural se produjo en la garganta del joven vikingo tras el impacto de la visión. Fue tan de repente que todo a su entorno se volvió una pantalla distorsionada. Hiperventilo tras el mareo y las recientes nauseas; arrugo la frente con la confusión y el dolor punzante en las sienes. Aquel hombre le había mostrado una parte de lo que podría ser... el futuro.

\- "Espero que lo hayas entendido" - dijo entonces el hombre.

\- "La verdad es, que ni si quiera estoy seguro de lo que vi... pero... sin dudas hay una guerra en vuelta" – se sujetó el cabeza aturdido – "Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?"

Aquel sujeto dio un suspiro deprimente. No parecía de aquellas personas que le gustara muchos las conversaciones. Pero también entendía la confusión del chico.

\- "Debido a dos personas, el mundo ha cambiado bastante. Al principio no era malo, pero luego -todo cambio para el primero. Pero el segundó, mejoro las cosas, demostrando de que los dragones si pueden convivir con las demás personas" – el individuo una vez más vio la cara confusa de Hipo. Pero el chico no tenía la culpa, aquel hombre hablaba de ese modo, confuso y en claves.

\- "A ver si entendí" – se masajeo la cabeza con el fin de no perder la paciencia – "Hablas de dos personas, las cuales TÚ te refieres por "primero y el segundo" en vez de llamarlos por sus nombres lo que me resulta bastante frustrante. Pero si me dejas analizar, yo podría deducir que el "primero" es el hombre que planea la guerra y que ese tal "segundo"... pues soy yo ¿No es así?" – el hombre asintió – "¡Y porque demonios no lo resumes de esa forma!" – grito frustrado.

\- "Me parece difícil" – respondió.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Mi forma es mucho más sencilla! - protesto Hipo.

\- "Los humanos son complejos" - miro a otro lado orgullosamente.

De nuevo Hipo suspiro para no perder la paciencia.

Un rayo de luz se coló por los árboles y golpeo los ojos cansados del joven vikingo. Atónito, Hipo realizando que ya era de día por completo; había perdido mucho tiempo hablando con ese tipo cuando podría estar contándole a su padre el plan de Viggo. Apretó los dientes y nuevamente se echó a correr. El sujeto lo miro por un instante correr, casi dándole la satisfacción al vikingo de llegar a casa; aunque eso no pasaría.

Del cuello escamoso de dicho hombre tendía un silbato que llevo a sus labios y soplo con fuerte. Al instante Hipo acallo al suelo cubriéndose los oídos con mucho dolor, se retorció y apretó los dientes.

\- "BASTA, DETENLO!" - grito con mucho dolor.

El extraño se acercó a él sin dejar de tocar el silbato. Era punzante y molesto. Siguió observando la agonía del chico.

\- "Porque me haces esto?" - entrecerró los ojos perdiendo la conciencia

\- "Porque quiero evitar esto" - puso una mano en la frente de Hipo y de nuevo le hizo tener una visión, viendo entonces lo siguiente;

_**Una pared redonda en donde cientos de jaulas estaban incrustadas; era algo parecido a las antiguas Arenas de Berk.**_

_**Gran cantidad de dragones adornaban las prisiones.**_

_**Lucían molestos, asustados, heridos y cansados de tanto luchar contra los barrotes de acero.**_

_**Las imágenes seguían brincando de jaula en jaula, en donde Hipo vio los siguientes dragones...**_

_**Nader Mortiferus, Cremallerus Espantosus, Gronckles, Pesadillas Monstruosas, Muerte Susurrante, CarderoVapor, Trueno Tambor y tantos más que ni Hipo y sus amigos hubieran visto antes.**_

_**Era triste ver los encerrados.**_

_**La visión pronto se enfocó en una jaula en particular.**_

_**En esa última se encontraba un Furia Nocturna, quien lucía asustado en lo más profundo de la celda cuando una figura oscura se acercó lentamente a él.**_

_**Aquella persona no podía ser Viggo, este era más delgado, de cabello largo y oscuro.**_

_**Era un hombre, de ojos rojos como la sangre.**_

_**El Furia Nocturna gemía en temor cuando el individuo poco visible se aproximaba, extendiendo una mano hasta que su sombra cubrió por completo la figura del oscuro dragón.**_

\- "¡CHIMUELO!" - grito al regresar en sí, reconoció al dragón como su amigo.

Con un salto estremecedor, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y de misma forma la conciencia del vikingo. El semidragón observó el cuerpo del chico con intriga. Hipo sentía mucho amor por los dragones, en especial por su amigo el Furia Nocturna.

\- "Realmente eres un joven interesante, Hipo Abadejo" – susurro para sí mismo, cuando voltea el cuerpo inerte del vikingo y lo cargo en sus brazos.

En los siguientes momentos, el semidragón con ojos sombríos movió la vista a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, se estaba asegurando de que nadie le observara, antes de hacer paso a los arbustos que daban a su espalda con el joven cautivo en sus brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

_**"UNA TORMENTA"**_

* * *

El aire tenía un olor agrió en su brisa. Las olas del mar golpeaban con fuerza las costas y el cielo que apenas había recibido rayos del sol ahora estaba nublado con nubes grises en lo más alto; una tormenta se avecinaba. No tomo mucho cuando las puertas del cielo dieron paso a las aguas. Para entonces, la lluvia hizo su trabajo de formar charcos de lodo en los bosques de Berk.

Aparte de eso, unas par de botas de cuero golpeaban con rudeza los charcos formados en el suelo a medida que corría. La figura se movía a la velocidad de la lluvia, su cuerpo delgado y alto se perdía en la maleza del bosque. Sus manos estaban ocupadas cargando una gran cantidad de madera, pertenecientes a troncos caídos y secos. Aquella persona abrió paso por los senderos de su frente. Al momento, un agudo gemido provino de su garganta cuando una rama gruesa cortó su mejilla derecha por la corrida, tanto así que el rebote de la rama casi le golpea la pupila. Apretó los dientes por el ardor de la herida abierta, pero no se dio el lujo de detenerse; la sangre se escurría con las rudas aguas que golpeaban en su pálido rostro.

El hombre disminuyo el paso cuando se encontró frente a una cueva, situada en montaña baja. Miro alrededor del bosque antes de entrar en lo profundo del hueco. La cueva era lo bastante ancha como para caminar sin problemas. Las paredes que daban a su paso eran frías, húmedas y cubiertas de mugre; pocos espacios en el suelo dieron a nacer hierbas. Por lo más profundo del pasillo, un destello luminoso se reflejaba. Un callejón sin salida ya hacía en lo profundo de la cueva. Las llamas de una pequeña y casi extinta fogata se ubicaban en el centro del callejón. El hombre se estremecía del frio; llegar a la fogata era lo que más quería en el momento. Se inclino y coloco la madera recogida del bosque en el fuego en cautela; froto sus manos luego de acercarlas al fuego. El volumen de las llamas subía al nivel deseado que el hombre llego a sonreír un poco.

Exprimió las aguas de sus ropas y limpio la herida de su mejilla con la manga crema de su camisa; la tormenta le había tomado por sorpresa cuando recogía las maderas. Se quito las botas y las dejo caer cerca del fuego para que secaran. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en una larga inhalación después de exhalar. Parecía algo cansado pero despreocupado. Se dio unos varios masajes por detrás del cuello con la mano, tenía algo de tención ya que una bola de hinchazón comenzó a formarse por debajo de la nuca. Se quedo un par de minutos sentado en el suelo, dejando sus manos descansar sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba la danza de las llamas en la fogata. Por un momento desvió la mirada, con ojos sombríos contemplo su izquierda; allí en una esquina tumbado en el sueño se encontraba Hipo. Su cabeza descansaba en un bolso como almohada mientras que la capa marrón oscura del hombre se coloco como una manta en contra del frio. Se veía muy tranquilo, su respiración era suave y profunda, los labios algo entre abiertos, permitiendo que el aire entrara y saliera sin problema. El hombre dio otro gran suspiro en un pensamiento aburrido.

Su pensar irritante se desvaneció cuando sintió una molestia en su lado derecho del muslo, la curiosidad le llevo a sacar de su pantalón lo que vendría asimilando un reloj de bolsillo. El artefacto era hermoso y reluciente a la luz de las llamas. La abertura de la tapa era redonda y lisa; tenía el diseño de un dragón volando en círculos tallado en oro, mientras que el fondo era forjado en plata. Se tomó la molestia de abrir la cubierta y admirar los adentros del extraño reloj. Había cuatro pequeños cristales en el diseño de adentro. Cada uno poseía su único color. Entre ellos, se ubicaba el rubí rojo, que apuntaba hacia el **Norte**. El azul zafiro, hacia el **Sur. **Amarillo canario, **Este** y el ultimo color verde césped, hacia el **Oeste**. Eran unas piezas hermosas. No es ese tipo de relós que nosotros conocemos, esta no tenia manecillas, pero sin dudas era un reloj, y aquel hombre savia como leerlo. Parecía algo fácil de analizar, pues de momento el cristal verde comenzó a parpadear en un delicado brillo. Parecía indicar que las horas giraban alrededor de las ocho y treinta. Sus piro de nuevo y cerro la tapa. Luego, miro seriamente el dibujo tallado en oro.

\- "Me pregunto…si esto será lo correcto" – susurro apretando el reloj en un pensamiento aturdido.

El aire tenía un olor agrió en su brisa. Las olas del mar golpeaban con fuerza las costas y el cielo que apenas había recibido rayos del sol ahora estaba nublado con nubes grises en lo más alto; una tormenta se avecinaba. No tomo mucho cuando las puertas del cielo dieron paso a las aguas. Para entonces, la lluvia hizo su trabajo de formar charcos de lodo en los bosques de Berk.

Aparte de eso, un par de botas de cuero golpeaban con rudeza los charcos formados en el suelo a medida que corría. La figura se movía a la velocidad de la lluvia, su cuerpo delgado y alto se perdía en la maleza del bosque. Sus manos estaban ocupadas cargando una gran cantidad de madera, pertenecientes a troncos caídos y secos. Aquella persona abrió paso por los senderos de su frente. Al momento, un agudo gemido provino de su garganta cuando una rama gruesa cortó su mejilla derecha por la corrida, tanto así que el rebote de la rama casi le golpea la pupila. Apretó los dientes por el ardor de la herida abierta, pero no se dio el lujo de detenerse; la sangre se escurría con las rudas aguas que golpeaban en su pálido rostro.

El hombre disminuyo el paso cuando se encontró frente a una cueva, situada en montaña baja. Miro alrededor del bosque antes de entrar en lo profundo del hueco. La cueva era lo bastante ancha como para caminar sin problemas. Las paredes que daban a su paso eran frías, húmedas y cubiertas de mugre; pocos espacios en el suelo dieron a nacer hierbas. Por lo más profundo del pasillo, un destello luminoso se reflejaba. Un callejón sin salida ya hacía en lo profundo de la cueva. Las llamas de una pequeña y casi extinta fogata se ubicaban en el centro del callejón. El hombre se estremecía del frio; llegar a la fogata era lo que más quería en el momento. Se inclino y coloco la madera recogida del bosque en el fuego en cautela; froto sus manos luego de acercarlas al fuego. El volumen de las llamas subía al nivel deseado que el hombre llego a sonreír un poco.

Exprimió las aguas de sus ropas y limpio la herida de su mejilla con la manga crema de su camisa; la tormenta le había tomado por sorpresa cuando recogía las maderas. Se quito las botas y las dejo caer cerca del fuego para que secaran. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en una larga inhalación después de exhalar. Parecía algo cansado pero despreocupado. Se dio unos varios masajes por detrás del cuello con la mano, tenía algo de tención ya que una bola de hinchazón comenzó a formarse por debajo de la nuca. Se quedo un par de minutos sentado en el suelo, dejando sus manos descansar sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba la danza de las llamas en la fogata. Por un momento desvió la mirada, con ojos sombríos contemplo su izquierda; allí en una esquina tumbado en el sueño se encontraba Hipo. Su cabeza descansaba en un bolso como almohada mientras que la capa marrón oscura del hombre se colocó como una manta en contra del frio. Se veía muy tranquilo, su respiración era suave y profunda, los labios algo entre abiertos, permitiendo que el aire entrara y saliera sin problema. El hombre dio otro gran suspiro en un pensamiento aburrido.

Su pensar irritante se desvaneció cuando sintió una molestia en su lado derecho del muslo, la curiosidad le llevo a sacar de su pantalón lo que vendría asimilando un reloj de bolsillo. El artefacto era hermoso y reluciente a la luz de las llamas. La abertura de la tapa era redonda y lisa; tenía el diseño de un dragón volando en círculos tallado en oro, mientras que el fondo era forjado en plata. Se tomó la molestia de abrir la cubierta y admirar los adentros del extraño reloj. Había cuatro pequeños cristales en el diseño de adentro. Cada uno poseía su único color. Entre ellos, se ubicaba el rubí rojo, que apuntaba hacia el Norte. El azul zafiro, hacia el Sur. Amarillo canario, Este y el ultimo color verde césped, hacia el Oeste. Eran unas piezas hermosas. No es ese tipo de relós que nosotros conocemos, esta no tenía manecillas, pero sin dudas era un reloj, y aquel hombre savia como leerlo. Parecía algo fácil de analizar, pues de momento el cristal verde comenzó a parpadear en un delicado brillo. Parecía indicar que las horas giraban alrededor de las ocho y treinta. Suspiro de nuevo y cerro la tapa. Luego, miro seriamente el dibujo tallado en oro.

\- "Me pregunto…si esto será lo correcto" – susurro apretando el reloj en un pensamiento aturdido.

oOo

Mientras que en la aldea. Aburrida por el mal clima, Astrid se paró frente a la ventana de su habitación. La chica se notaba distraída y algo molesta. Ella dejo descansar su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla, su codo hacia presión sobre el borde de la ventana.

\- "Y yo que creía que sería un buen día para salir a volar" – suspiro al ver las gotas de agua formar un charco más grande frente a su casa.

Astrid retrocedió de espaldas en pasos lentos. Con otro gran suspiro ella se sentó abatidamente en la parte delantera de su cama. Continúo con los ojos hacia la ventana, viendo así como la lluvia empeoraba en la ruidosa caída. Dicha tormenta la estaba aburriendo, tanto que se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama en un pensamiento.

\- "¿Me pregunto, qué estará haciendo Hipo?" – pensó en voz alta con una expresión abrumada.

Ella tenía tantas ganas de verlo a pesar de lo mucho que lo molestaba con su orgullo. Hipo era la única persona a la que Astrid dedicaría sus días. Al principio no lo apreciaba tanto; solo creía que era un niño escuálido, débil y llorón como los demás aldeanos decían. Pero dioces, si que estaban equivocados.

Hipo era mucho más de lo que un hombre podía llegar a ser. Se enfrento a la Muerte Roja, entreno y voló a un dragón; además, es educado, amable, sonriente, inteligente y sarcástico a la hora de hablar. Era único en su clase. Al pensar en Hipo, la hacían sonrojarse de vergüenza.

\- "No deberías estar pensando en esas cosas, Astrid" – se dijo así misma con las manos en las mejillas; sentía el calor de su rubor.

Inesperadamente, Astrid escucha el gruñido de su dragón Tormenta. La joven arqueo una ceja intrigante y salto fuera de su cama. Para entonces, escucha sucesivamente los llantos angustiantes de su dragón.

\- "¿Tormenta?" – pronuncio con un tono preocupante.

Astrid dio paso a sus pies fuera de la casa, zambulléndose en la fuerte lluvia que caía en su corrida. Llego al establo en donde dejaba a su dragón dormir. Deteniéndose frente a la entrada del establo, ella contemplo con ojos grandes a su dragón. Tormenta se retorcía en el suelo; tenía mucho dolor.

Astrid intento precipitarse para ayudarla, pero el dragón recibió a su jinete con proyectiles que lanzo desde su cola. Por suerte Astrid logra esquivar el repentino ataque, ya sea tumbándose en el suelo de pecho a tiempo.

\- "Tormenta ¿Qué sucede chica? Soy yo Astrid"

Astrid se levanto del suelo lentamente. Todos sus movimientos lentos y calculados con el fin de asegurarse de que su dragón no lanzara más púas en defensa. Tormenta contemplo a su jinete apenada; no podía controlar sus actos con el dolor de cabeza que golpeaba fuertemente en punzadas contra su celebro.

\- "Tranquila nena" – le susurro con ternura la joven, acercándose paso por paso a la cola del dragón.

Según las enseñanzas de Hipo, el Nader Mortífero posee un punto fijo en debilidad y esa era la cola. Astrid solo tenía que alcanzar la cola y acariciarle en un delicado afecto, solo así, Tormenta volvería hacer sumisa; al menos eso esperaba la chica.

Una vez frente a la espinosa cola del Nader, Astrid se inclino lentamente para acercar la mano derecha hasta la cola erizada. Astrid continúo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su dragón. Tormenta estaba algo desconcertada por aquel dolor, por lo tanto su cola se mantenía con las espinas alzadas en defensa. La joven no le dio la mínima importancia al peligro que podía llegar a recibir con esas púas venenosas. Tormenta era su amiga, por lo que aproximo la mano sin importar lo que pasara. Finalmente, Astrid es capaz de tocar confiadamente la espinosa cola. Froto las espinas con frecuencia. Tormenta aprobó el contacto con un ronroneo gozoso. La cola se estableció sin más puntas afiladas. Astrid sonrió viendo que su amiga ya no estaba adolorida, aunque enseguida su expresión se volvió en un semblante triste.

\- "Oh, Tormenta. No sabes lo que daría por descubrir la causa de tu dolor" – explico con melancolía abrasando por encima de la cabeza a su Nader – "Me duele verte así"

A continuación, Astrid cae bruscamente sentada al suelo cuando su Nader la empuja con la cabeza. Tormenta tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando estiro su cabeza hacia arriba, parecía escuchar algo que el oído humano no podía llegar alcanzar.

\- "Tormenta ¿Qué sucede?" – pregunto permaneciendo en el suelo.

Tormenta permaneció rígida, con la respiración algo pesada. Fue entonces cuando Astrid noto algo extraño en su dragón. El negro de la pupilas de la Nader se torno de una manera casi transparente, similar a los ojos de un siego. Transparentes, sin vida alguna, ni brillo. El semblante de Tormenta se volvió sombrío, nada podía reflejarse, solo una extraña ceguera.

\- "¿Tor…menta?" – pronuncio desconcertada la joven.

Tormenta llevo sus nuevos ojos hasta donde estaba tumbada su jinete. Astrid estaba asustada. Esos… esos no eran los ojos de su amada dragón. Había algo allí; su presencia era notable. Alguien estaba mirando a través de los ojos de su Nader. Este dragón… no es Tormenta; al menos no ahora.

Es entonces, que en un abrir y serrar de ojos la Nader salta por encima de Astrid. El impacto hizo nuevamente que la joven se tumbara boqui abajo al suelo; los ojos de la chica se nublaron cuando contemplo a su amiga correr en dirección al bosque.

\- "¿¡Tormenta espera, a donde vas!?" – grito al levantarse y correr tras ella, pero desafortunadamente resbalo en el lodo y cayó en papada al suelo.

A pesar del repentino shock, Astrid dio un fuerte puñetazo en el lodo tras no poder entender que le sucedía a su amiga.

\- "¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?" – se preguntó en furiosos dientes a la misma vez que un relámpago fuerte se escucha del cielo.

oOo

Los relámpagos resonaban por las montañas de Berk, tanto así que en la cueva penetraba un eco estremecedor. El segundo estruendo de los rayos retumbo en los oídos de Hipo. En su causa, el chico se despertó de golpe deforma azorada. Aturdido por el repentino despertar, Hipo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes alrededor de la cueva, con un fuerte respirar de su lado. No había nadie a su entorno, solo él y la fogata a su lado izquierdo. Su corazón latía en millas por el miedo que le invadió en el preciso momento cuando despertó. Tomo leves respiraciones para calmar su ritmo cardiaco.

\- "¿En dónde estoy?" – se preguntó, sobándose la cabeza unos momentos tras sentir que le latía un poco.

De algún modo noto que había recuperado las fuerzas. Tal vez durmió lo suficiente como para restaurar las energías que no logro obtener del día.

Se levanto algo tambaleante, pero logro conseguirse a sus pies. A pesar de la pequeña fogata varios lugares alrededor de la cueva permanecían a oscuras. Camino al entorno de la fogata mientras examinaba el lugar. Su mirada se vio atraída en una parte posterior de las llamas. Se podía ver en el suelo una esquina húmeda, al parecer alguien mojado estuvo sentado allí y, no más de un rato.

Hipo retrocedió al instante. Cedió de cuenta que no estaba solo. La persona que había estado allí sentado regresaría en cualquier momento. Para entonces, Hipo no quería estar presente. Dejo de retroceder una vez que vio la ruta que conduciría fuera de la cueva; tenía que darse prisa o seria…

Cuando pretendía hacer su escape, una mano delgada y fuerte se aferró en sus labios y otro alrededor de su pecho, de forma que lo dejo inmóvil. Hipo abucheo e intento forcejarse fuera de las manos de quien le estuviera sujetando, pero resultaba imposible. Sometió un gruñido ha trabes de la mano de su captor; no le gustaba la sensación de que alguien le sujetara y le impidiera hablar.

\- "Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño" – dijo entonces su captor con voz suave. Hipo reconoció la voz – "Pero necesito que te mantengas quieto ¿podrías hacerlo?" - el joven vikingo frunció el ceño con molestia, pero enseguida dejo de forcejear – "Muy bien. Ahora voy a liberarte, pero debes prometerme que no gritaras" – murmuro amablemente.

Hipo intento mirar por encima de su hombro, pero le era difícil por el agarre de su captor. Sin más rodeos, el joven vikingo asintió con la cabeza y relajo los hombros. Tal como menciono el extraño, dejo ir los labios de Hipo al igual que las manos. Hipo no protesto, permaneció en el mismo lugar sin darse la vuelta para mirar a su captor.

"¿Quién eres?" – le pregunto por encima de su hombro, su ceño estaba fruncido – "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Aquel hombre mantuvo silencio. El sabio porque estaba parado allí frente al chico, pero no sabía cómo explicarse. Su silencio se hizo incomodo por lo que Hipo prosiguió

\- "Sé que no eres un Cazador de dragones ni tampoco un hombre de Berk" – se dio la vuelta. A la vista de Hipo, solo se podía ver la silueta de un hombre alto escondido entre la oscuridad de la cueva - "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – continuo interrogando con curiosidad al entrecerrar sus ojos, intentando traer a su vista una mejor claridad de la figura escondida en las sombras.

\- "Eres alguien muy curioso, muchacho" – añadió con un tono burlón

\- "Soy un vikingo, es un gaje del oficio" – pronuncio con sarcasmo al retroceder un paso para su seguridad.

\- "¿Te consideras un Vikingo? Ja, eso explica porque eres difícil de intimidar" – Hipo se mantuvo en silencio, continuando a mirar a través de la oscuridad. El hombre ante esto, da un suspiro algo gracioso – "Si que eres extraño, Hipo Abadejo"

\- "De nuevo ¿Cómo es que… sabes mi nombre?" – pregunto entre dientes.

\- "Relájate, hay una gran cantidad de personas que hablan de ti Hipo Abadejo. El hombre que mató a la Muerte Roja, el conquistador de dragones, maestro de dragones etc. etc." – anuncio nuevamente con un tono burlón al pronunciar los sobre nombres.

Hipo se quedó perplejo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, dedicando a lanzar una mirada fulminante al hombre. No le gustaba la idea de que personas supieran de su relación con los dragones, en especial Viggo. Hipo lanzo un pequeño gruñido al estar completamente desacuerdo con la conversación.

\- "¡No cambies más el tema!" – exclamo a regaña dientes – "¿¡Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás en Berk!? ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?"

\- "Oye, comprendo que estés molesto. Pero al menos, haz una pregunta a la vez ¿quieres?"

\- "¡Ni siquiera has contestado las anteriores!" – farfullo airado.

El sujeto mantuvo un prolongado silencio, a pesar de que él conocía sus motivos para venir a Berk no se veía dispuesto a darle tantos motivos a Hipo. El vikingo sospechaba de esa conclusión por lo que suspiro en derrota, así cambiando el tema.

\- "¿Al menos, piensas salir a la luz?"

El hombre ahogo un ligero aclaramiento desde su garganta con la sorpresiva pregunta del chico. Parecía pensarlo, al final contento…

\- "Me temo que no" – respondió. Hipo enseguida arqueo una ceja molesto - "Hablo en serio niño" – repitió.

\- "Como quieras. Tu sigue jugando a las escondidas, yo tengo mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparme" – dejo saber con la intención de irse.

\- "Me temo que tampoco puedes hacer eso" – exclamo sombríamente el sujeto colocando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del chico.

La voz de aquel individuo estremeció la carne del vikingo. No fue esa misma simpática voz que tenía al principio, esta vez fue sombría y siniestra. Aparte de ello, Hipo se tensó más con el tacto de aquella mano sobre su hombro. Había algo extraño en aquel agarre. Hipo examino entonces la mano firme en su hombro. Lo primero que observo, fue una piel pálida y extrañamente brillosa, bastante reluciente como un diamante sensible. Era un color de piel intrigante. Lo curioso, era que mostraba pequeños destellos como cristales sobre la piel. Pero No, no son cristales, pensó aferrando más la mirada. Aquello que contemplaba, son escamas. Escamas trasparentes que brillan a la luz de las llamas. Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron como platos ante eso. Empezando a tener miedo, bruscamente el chico se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a su captor, quien ya se encontraba fuera de las sombras. La respiración de Hipo se aceleró. Su cuerpo tembló en adrenalina. Y no encontraba como eludir aquellos intrigantes iris de color amarillos de su captor. Había una corazonada. Esos ojos amarillos, eran idénticos a los de la visión que había tenido anteriormente Hipo, aunque…estos ojos eran de un color distinto. Pronto y en silencio, Hipo examino el aspecto de su captor nuevamente, lo había visto en el bosque anterior mente, pero ahora su apariencia había cambiado completamente. Ahora sobre su cabeza...tenía cuernos plateados de dragón, por encima de su frente y alrededor de las mejillas tenía escamas brillosas y dispersas de un transparente color azul. Era un hombre gallardo.

Consecutivamente, Hipo parpadeo ante el shock. Sus labios permanecieron ligeramente abiertos intentando pronunciar lo que pensaba, pero no podía hablar mediante la conmoción. Ante esto, el joven hombre frunció el ceño, la expresión de Hipo no le gustaba.

\- "No te resistas, corre, grita. No serias la única persona que piensa que soy un mouns…"

\- "¡GENIAL!" – interrumpió Hipo con una gran sonrisa – "¿Eres, eres enserio mitad…Dragón?" – farfullo en la emoción. El hombre retrocedió al momento, pero asintió. – "¡Eso es genial! ¡Es algo completamente nuevo en la historia de los vikingos!" – continuo.

Aquel hombre se quedó atónito ante la emoción de Hipo. El chico no dejaba de hablar de lo emocionado que estaba. El sujeto no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que Hipo decía, pero aquella sonrisa se prolongaba en el vikingo. Una sensación cálida y confortable se aferró en el pecho del individuo. Para él, esta era una nueva sensación. Este chico, lo estaba alagando.

\- "¡Esto es completamente emocionante! Ni siquiera estaba algo así escrito en el libro de los dragones. Es… es completamente un descubrimiento. ¡Único en la historia!" – termino tomando una pausa para recuperar el aire gastado por la emoción.

De repente, el individuo comenzó a reír de forma divertida.

\- "¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Hipo al caer en cuenta de que no se había callado. Pronto se sonrojo en vergüenza.

\- "Realmente eres interesante" – calmo un poco la risa – "Padre tenía razón. No cabe duda que eres el indicado"

\- "¿Y ahora de que hablas?" – arqueo la ceja, sintió que ya no había gracia en el tema.

Al momento, el individuo se irguió. Entonces, miro determinadamente a Hipo. El vikingo trago saliva en silencio, sentía que algo grande estaba por escuchar; el hombre abrió los labios para hablar.

\- "Hipo Abadejo, yo…"

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando un fuerte rugido hizo eco contra la cueva. Ambos miraron velozmente la abertura del túnel.

\- "¿Qué fue eso?" – se irguió Hipo.

De nuevo el rugido se repite. Una ceja se arqueo en el vikingo; el gruñido le era muy familiar. Intrigado, dio un paso al frente después del otro. Nuevamente el bufido se dio a repetir.

\- "¿Podría ser?" – susurro en sospecha justo antes de salir corriendo por el ancho pasillo que guía al exterior de la cueva.

El hombre frunció el ceño antes de seguir al chico de lado. Una vez ambos afuera descubrieron que la lluvia había cesado. Ahora solo caía lo que se le llamaría una pequeña llovizna. Hipo examino desde su lugar el follaje a su frente. Contemplo la derecha y la izquierda e incluso la altura de los árboles. Parecía no haber nada.

Hipo relajo los hombros; puede que aquel rugido familiar fuera un fragmento de su imaginación. Al momento, se produjo un chasquido por el lado derecho del follaje, esto intensifico los nervios del vikingo. Casi alterado, Hipo desenfundo su cuchilla. Estaba agradecido, de que su captor no se la había quitado. Temerario, apunto la daga en dirección de los arbustos. Había algo allí. Él quería saber que era, por eso se acercó poco a poco.

Inesperadamente se detuvo cuando vio al hombre semidragón intervenir frente a él. Extendiendo la mano derecha contra Hipo para que retrocediera. Los ojos del sujeto brillaron con seriedad mientras aferraba sus iris contra las ramas que se sometían al movimiento de quien se escondiera tras ellas.

\- "¿Qué pasa?" – pregunto Hipo.

\- "Shhh. No te muevas" – siseo con la mirada fija en la maleza – "Algo no está bien" – anuncio con un tono preocupante a los oídos de Hipo.

Hipo le siguió la mirada. Observó cómo se movía las ramas con rudeza. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, que termino por morderse el labio inferior. Las manos le temblaban al igual que las piernas con la adrenalina. No podía calmarse tampoco bajar la guardia, solo apretaba con manos sudorosas el puñal de su daga.

Y a continuación, Hipo soltó un grito de impresión cuando el semidragón se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos cayeron al lodoso suelo. Hipo no entendió el acto de aquel hombre, por lo que estuvo a punto de protestar. Pero eso sería un mal entendido, pues pronto Hipo descubrió que este, solo quería protegerlo de proyectiles disparados y provenientes de los arbustos. Las púas afiladas terminaron hundidas en un centro de la pared rocosa de la cueva. Algo los ataco.

\- "¿Que fue eso?" – exclamo atónito Hipo cuando el sujeto lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Un gruñido feroz se escuchó desde la maleza. Fue entonces cuando un Nader Mortiferus de escamas azul y blanco se presentó en la escena, con su cola a la vista y una segunda ronda de proyectiles preparados para el ataque. Como se esperaba, fueron atacados por los proyectiles huesudos del Nader. Sin la intención de ser un blanco fácil, el semidragón tomo por la cintura a Hipo. Con agilidad y un solo impulso el captor del jinete salto por los aires esquivando los proyectiles. Casi imprevisto uno de los proyectiles estaría a tan solo un metro de golpear el pie bueno de Hipo, pero se logró esquivar con otra pirueta del semidragón. Con elegancia el semidragón aterrizo improvisadamente a las espaldas del Nader. Hipo estaba maravillado, era como si el sujeto flotara en el aire y pudiera aterrizar en el suelo siquiera esforzarse.

"¡Pero qué demonios fue eso!" - pregunto boqui abierto el joven vikingo.

\- "Un gaje de mi oficio" – presumió sin bajar la guardia.

El Nader gruño justo al darse la vuelta y dar frente a su objetivo. En definitiva, no estaba contento con los juegos de saltos del semidragón. La molestia era tanta que el dragón rasgo con sus afiladas garras el suelo como un furioso toro viendo bandera roja.

\- "Parece que nuestra amiga no está de buen humor" – añadió viendo la ira del dragón

\- "No es cualquier dragón" - comento Hipo al reconocer al dragón - "¿Tormenta?"

* * *

_**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, algo de opinion siempre me es de ayuda**_


End file.
